A model of corneal inflammation induced by chemotactic factors was developed, and the effects of inhibitors of endocytosis evaluated. A change in the expression of keratin proteins by regenerating corneal epithelium was observed to be closely linked to the reattachment of epithelium to the underlying cornea. Significant pathologic changes, consisting of abnormal epithelial attachment, basal lamina reduplication, and failed keratocyte regeneration were noted in clinical cases of cryorefractive surgery. In animal model of keratophakia surgery, keratocytes did not regenerate and the data did not support a significant role for fibronectin in keratocyte wound healing.